


A Pure Crime

by Stecayl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Antigone watches her brothers spar.
Relationships: Antigone/Eteocles/Polynices
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Pure Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2019 for FFA: 100 words of trying to ignore incestuous feelings.
> 
> The title comes from _Antigone_ : "And if I have to die for this pure crime, I am content, for I shall rest beside him"

Her brothers circle each other, watching, their swords clashing. For an eternity, they seem evenly matched, but then Eteocles’s sword is at Polynices’s throat. Polynices laughs, sheathing his sword, and then Eteocles sheathes his sword and claps his brother on the shoulder.  
  
Antigone brings them both water. Eteocles takes the cup from her with thanks, and Polynices, always the wilder of her brothers, teases her, asking if she should be with Haemon.  
  
Antigone lowers her eyes, and her brothers laugh, thinking her the blushing maiden. But it's not that -- she just has to look away, because otherwise she would stare at her brothers, at their bronze skin and sweat-laden bodies and the way their russet curls catch the sunlight.  
  
Sometimes, she understands her father: it's so easy to think polluted thoughts.


End file.
